Degrassi: Holly J helps Fiona to bed
by unpublished undercovered
Summary: Holly J takes a 'drunk' Fiona home, who reveals her desires.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one person who would put up with Fiona's mess of a self, it was her best friend Holly J. Holly J had dated Fiona's brother Declan, but even after the two broke up Fiona and Holly J stayed close. The two girls often had sleepovers in Fiona's apartment. Fiona was having drinking problems and Holly J knew it. She had been taking care of her friend for weeks now, going to her house and putting her to bed, staying over to help with the side affects that inevitably followed. One night Fiona called up Holly J and pretended to be drunk, so she came right over to once again take care of her wasted friend.

When she got there, Fiona was on the couch.

"Help," she said "Take me to my room please." At least she was saying please this time Holly J thought.

"Ok," she said as she got Fiona up and with one arm around her waist, and the other holding her hand, they made their way up the stairs to Fiona's bedroom.

She plopped on the bed and said "Put me in pajamas." Holly J found some comfy warm clothes and turned towards Fiona. "Not those," she said "I wanna look sexy."

"Fiona you're going to bed no one will see you."

"But you will." Fiona said with a wink. She took off her shirt and revealed a black lace bra.

"You have some hot guys over tonight Fi?" Holly J asked jokingly.

"No, I was alone." She took her pants off revealing a matching thong, a little too gracefully for someone who was supposedly drunk. "Come here."

Holly J walked over and sat next to her friend on the bed, "What's up?"

"I wanted to be with you," she smiled "I love being with you."

"I love being with you too, we're best friends silly." She didn't know why Fiona was acting so weird. She had seen her friend drunk numerous times, but this was different. Then Fiona leaned in to kiss Holly J, which completely shocked her. "What are you doing? We're best friends remember? And I dated your brother, I don't kiss girls."

"Just please," she begged "Just try it, forget what you think is right or wrong and just try something a little daring for once." Holly J didn't know why but she didn't immediately turn and walk out, Fiona looked amazing in her black lace matching thong and bra set, and suddenly she realized, she might want to try and kiss her friend. Fiona saw this in her eyes, and leaned in once more, slowly this time, to make sure she wanted it. The slowness was too much for Holly J to take, there was too much temptation she grabbed Fiona and brought their lips together in a soft but intense passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Please spend the night." Fiona asked.

Holly J hesitated, took a breath and said "Of course I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Holly J woke up with Fiona's arm around her. Fiona was already awake and just watching Holly J sleep. What happened last night was still burned into her mind, it shouldn't have happened it wasn't right, except, it was the most right she had felt since she can remember. She turned in Fiona's arms to face her.

"Good morning sleepy." She said in a soft early morning voice.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Holly J asked.

"I was watching you sleep, you are so cute." Fiona replied.

Holly J turned bright red. "About last night…" she started.

"We can just forget it ever happened, I was drunk…" She started to try and give her friend an out if she wanted it.

"I don't want to forget, unless, you do?" She said with a questioning voice.

"Never." Fiona said and leaned closer and sweetly, softly and seductively kissed Holly J on the lips.

The two girls got up took showers and held hands in the limo on the way to school. As they walked into school, they stood just a little bit closer to each other, occasionally brushing up against one another, but trying to keep the illusion that they were just friends. Luckily no one was watching too close, because the ear-to-ear grins on both of their faces were enough to start a question in anyone's mind. The school day went on per usual, and Holly J had a meeting for student council during lunch, so the newly found lovers could not get together. After school, the two made plans to have dinner, and dessert, but was canceled because Fiona's mom came in for a visit, and was only there for the night, so Fiona had to spend that night with her. The next day at school, Holly J and Fiona did not see each other until lunch, when they secretly met in the auditorium.

"I missed you." Fiona said as she embraced Holly J in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, so much." Holly J replied as she pulled Fiona on top of her in a chair in the balcony of the auditorium. The two started kissing, slowly at first, but working their way into a hot passionate make out.

"Holly J?" A niner from Holly J's study hall came in and put a halt to what the girls were working towards.

"What is it?" Holly J asked in an annoyed voice, she was out of breath and fumbling to look like nothing was happening.

"They need you in the office, some kind of student government emergency." The girl said in a timid voice.

"Ok on my way," she said, and the young girl left, "Sorry, I should probably deal with this, but tonight, and movie at your place?" She asked with a wink and headed out of the auditorium's doors.

Fiona could not concentrate in her next classes, not that she ever really paid attention in class, but the thought of her date with Holly J tonight consumed her thoughts. She rushed home as soon as the bell rang, and got her apartment ready for the night. She actually cleaned the living room, set up candles on the coffee table and dimmed the lights just so. It was almost 8 and Holly J would be there soon, so Fiona headed to her bedroom to put on the perfect outfit. Her black lace lingerie fit perfectly, and she sat down on the couch waiting for Holly J to arrive.

Holly J walked the stairs to Fiona's apartment with butterflies in her stomach. She let herself in as she was accustom to, Fiona was usually drunk, and saw her friend looking absolutely breathtaking on the couch. She walked to the couch and sat next to Fiona. They kissed and Fiona started the movie. The first few minutes were spent in agony, craving each others bodies, until Holly J couldn't take it anymore, since the other night when she realized her feelings for Fiona, her lips burned to feel the soft intensity of a forbidden kiss with her new found love interest. She turned towards her beautiful friend, and as she was about to say something, Holly J jumped on her and began to release all of her passion that was built up for the last two days.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly J's mom could not figure out why her daughter had been so giddy the past few days. She normally would have thought it was because of a boy but her daughter's relationship with Declan had long since passed. She knew there was a new boy in her life, but to be honest, she never found Holly J to be really in to the guy. There was something about the way she was acting that made her mother think she was in love. When she asked Holly J about it, she quickly said maybe, smiled and left the room.

"I can't tell my mom, I'm afraid, she won't love me anymore." Holly J said to Fiona as they sat in The Dot after school doing homework.

"How could anyone not love you? I know I do." Fiona replied looking down, glancing up to see what Holly J's response would be. Holly J sat there in amazement, she had heard those words from plenty of boys before, but they had never seemed more real or sincere than when they came from the beautiful girl sitting across from her.

She smiled. "I love you too Fiona."

"We can tell your mom together," she said as she took Holly J's hand "when you're ready."

"Thank you."

A few weeks passed, and Holly J and Fiona were falling deeper and deeper in love. "I think I'm ready to tell my mom," Holly J said as they lay on her bed going over their calculus notes.

"Are you sure?" Fiona asked, "You don't have to if it's not the right time."

"I am positive, I want her to know, and get to spend time with the girl I love, and for her to love you too." Holly J kissed Fiona with such passion, when the two parted she felt light headed. She took her shirt off and leaned in for another intense kiss. Fiona pulled back, barely able to break away from Holly J's kiss.

"We can't do this here, someone could catch us, we're not in my apartment remember?" Fiona said breathing hard.

"No, my dad is still on his business trip to Ontario, and my mom went to join him for the night." Holly J answered, and slowly pulled up Fiona's top. The two started slowly but ramped up the speed as their temptation couldn't be stifled anymore. In the midst of their encounter neither was able to notice the front door opening, Holly J's mom was home, and the girls were in only their underwear. Her mom, hearing the commotion going on, walked down the hallway to her daughter's room, opened the door and was absolutely shocked at what she saw.

"Holly J what are you doing?" Her mom yelled.

"Mom, I, I…" Holly J stammered.

"No!" she screamed, "Get out get out now!" She pulled Fiona up and dragged her towards the door, "Get out you little whore!"

"Mom stop!" Holly J yelled to no avail, her mom threw Fiona out and locked the door.

"You're grounded 3 months straight to school and back, you're having lunch with me and you will under no circumstance see or speak to that girl!" Holly J had never heard her mother so loud.

"No, mom I…" She tried to form the words to tell her mother just how much _that girl_ meant to her.

"That is final, and we will not speak of it again." Her mother stormed out of her room and slammed the door, Holly J was stunned, all she could do was turn her head in to her pillow and cry herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly J's mother took her punishment even further than Holly J could have imagined. She told the principle of the school that Holly J was no longer allowed to speak to Fiona, so all of the teachers had them separated, and severe punishment was inflicted it they tried to talk to each other. Holly J was escorted to each class, and as promised her mother came and had lunch with her every day. It was like this for three months now, after today, the grounding would be lifted and her restrictions lifted considerably, but she was still under strict orders to stay away from Fiona or else. Holly J was dieing, waiting to be with Fiona again, everywhere she went she was reminded of her absence. This night, she had the greatest dirty dream about Fiona wearing silk and waiting on Holly J's bed for her. This dream was the perfect way for Holly J to be ready for her first day of freedom.

The first class went by and no contact had happened, which made her a little nervous that maybe Fiona had forgotten or moved on. In her third class she found a note shoved in her math book, "I miss your touch, I need to see you, but it's dangerous, we need to be careful, will you meet me in the second floor girls bathroom during our 6th class? I will be waiting either way." Holly J could not be happier, every agonizing minute was worth it because they could see each other again. Finally the moment came and Holly J asked for the pass to the bathroom, and ran as fast as she could to get there. When she entered the bathroom, no one was there and her heart dropped, she turned to leave, and someone opened a stall door. Fiona came out from the door, "I had to hide in case a teacher were to catch me in here and you walked in." Even in a school uniform she looked sexy as she did in the silk lingere from her dream.

"I missed you so much," Holly J embraced Fiona in a tight hug, never wanting to let go of the girl she loves so much.

"I could barely breathe without you Holly J," Fiona replied. The two stared into each other's eyes briefly, taking in what they had missed in the past three months, then something inside Holly J took over, a desire she could never hope to control, and she grabbed Fiona's head and kissed her so hard and passionate, when they parted for air Fiona almost fell over. Then it was on, the sexual tension of being apart for those three months was so strong it seemed as though they would never part. Only minutes later when both tops were partially unbuttoned did Fiona pull back, "Holly… Holly J stop, stop we have to get back to class."

"I never want to stop," she said trying to kiss her again.

"Please, the way you kiss I could barely stop you, but if we get caught, your mother will make sure we are never together again." So they buttoned their shirts and tried to act cool as they went back to their classes.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since the encounter in the girl's bathroom, and Fiona was aching to see Holly J again. They didn't want to make anyone suspicious so they decided to space out their little encounters, but the wait was all but killing Fiona. She had to talk to Holly J, even just the sound of her voice would calm the part of her who was going crazy without her best friend. Fiona tried to talk to Holly J the next day at school, but she ignored her. Fiona knew she was just playing it safe, but it hurt her inside being ignored by someone who she loved so much.

"Holly J we have to talk," she whispered as the two passed in the hallway.

"Fiona I can't," Holly J replied, checking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Meet me in the bathroom again, just to talk, please," Fiona said and walked away as a teacher rounded the corner.

Third period came around and Fiona asked to go to the bathroom.

"Wait 'til I'm done teaching," the teacher said.

"Unless you want pee on your floor it really can't wait," Fiona said and without waiting for a reply took the pass and walked out of the room. Once she was in the hallway, she sprinted up to the girls bathroom. She walked in and Fiona looked nervous, and somewhat annoyed.

"We can't do this in school, Fiona, it's not safe." Holly J said.

"I just needed to see you, and hear your voice," Fiona said stepping closer, kissing Holly J softly on the lips,

"Stop, we can't," Holly J said and walked out the door.

Fiona was hurt, she knew it was dangerous but she just wanted to be with Holly J. She couldn't stay at school after that, so she took the rest of the day off and went home. Fiona had recently become friends with Holly J's old best friend Anya, who called and asked for Fiona to meet her at the Dot to get coffee. Fiona did not really want to go visit Anya and get coffee, she was busy being upset over her confrontation with Holly J. But Anya was rather insistant so she drug herself downstairs and went downtown to the Dot. When she got there she was surprised and a little angry that Anya wasn't even there yet.

"Great, now I get to wait to have coffee I don't want in a place I don't want to be," she said out loud.

"Hey Fiona I think she's upstairs," Spinner said from behind the counter.

"She's upstairs?" Asked Fiona.

"Yes."

"Of course she is, because she can't just be a normal person and meet me in the coffee shop when she tells me she will be, she's upstairs." Fiona mumbled under her breath.

"Just go up there," he said.

Fiona went outside and climbed the stairs to the little apartment above the dot, and opened the door, "Anya, what the hell are you doing up…" she trailed off. "Holly J." She was standing right there in front of Fiona, in a stunning little black dress, candles lit in the background, and dinner for two set on the table.

"Hi," Holly J said.

"How did you do all this," Fiona asked.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't even know what to say, it's perfect," Fiona mumbled.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I just didn't want to get caught or tell you about this in case it didn't happen and you got excited over nothing."

"It's ok I understand, I'm just so happy to be with you now," Fiona could not stop smiling, Holly J looked absolutely beautiful. Holly J walked closer to Fiona and wrapped her arms around her. The two hugged for a long time, never wanting to let go, afraid it would be the last time.

"I missed you so much it hurt," Holly J said.

"I know my heart literally ached when we were apart," Fiona said back.

"I'm going to try to work on my mom," Holly J said. "I just can't live like this without you."

"Thank you so much, you don't know what that means to me, but tonight can everything just be about you and me, because that's how I want it always to be?"

"Of course," Holly J replied. "I made us dinner, let's eat and you can tell me what's been going on in your life." Holly J pulled out the chair for Fiona to sit down in, and they started eating and talking about what they had missed in the past few weeks.


End file.
